


Non sei un peso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [30]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera è rimasto ferito, Tsunayoshi lo aiuta a vestirsi.Scritta per G.Scritta per il"Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!. Prompt questa immagine: https://scontent-fco1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/69496826_10221038617340888_331769112466292736_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&_nc_oc=AQmMddjDqN86Z6ItYoUU58DClBlKfG8JFIdV2wdKXKXMdWH3uYSoP7RazT6dHwKYFWk&_nc_ht=scontent-fco1-1.xx&oh=9761354f0d7a82db46705af667381ec0&oe=5E0C7C68Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer’s Wing.Prompt:All along the watchtowerPrinces kept the viewWhile all the women came and wentBarefoot servants, tooOutside in the cold distanceA wildcat did growlTwo riders were approachingAnd the wind began to howl(Bob Dylan, All along the watchtower, 1968)





	Non sei un peso

Non sei un peso

Gokudera si alzò seduto sul divano, mugolando a fatica, mentre la pezzuola che teneva sulla fronte bollente gli precipitava sulle ginocchia, si strinse nelle spalle, avvolgendosi con un braccio e ascoltò i propri respiri pesanti.

Si voltò lentamente e alzò lo sguardo, notando Sawada in piedi accanto a lui.

“De-Decimo…” esalò.

“N-non ti affaticare” mormorò Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera si alzò di scatto, sentì i punti tirare all’altezza della ferita al fianco e precipitò in avanti, Tsuna lo afferrò al volo e se lo poggiò contro.

“Va tutto bene. Mi occupo io di te” mormorò Sawada. Lo condusse con sé fino in camera da letto, le gote già bollenti di Gokudera divennero ancora più vermiglie.

Tsunayoshi accese la luce, lasciandole le tende tirare, facendolo accomodare sul letto e raggiunse l’armadio; Hayato lo vide recuperare dei vestiti.

“_Ugh_… Mi dispiace darvi tutti questi pensieri, Decimo” sussurrò, strofinando i piedi nudi sul pavimento.

“Nessun disturbo, Gokudera-kun. Piuttosto, sono io che sono un pessimo amico. Non riesco mai a proteggervi, anzi, spesso finite nei guai anche per aiutarti. Tu, Yamamoto, Ryohei senpai, è sempre così” ribatté Tsunayoshi.

Rabbrividì, sentendo l’altro gemere e raggiunse il letto.

“Ti vergogni se ti aiuto a vestirti?” domandò Tsuna.

Gokudera espirò profondamente dalle narici e negò con il capo.

“Vergogna non è il termine esatto” ammise.

Tsunayoshi lo aiutò a sfilarsi la maglietta a righe del pigiama, Gokudera si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prolungato, le bende che gli cingevano il fianco si erano sporcate di sangue.

Tsunayoshi sospirò pesantemente e disse: “Forse prima è meglio rifarti i bendaggi”.

Gokudera distolse lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Non vorrei essere un peso per voi” mugugnò.

< Mi sento come una principessa protetta e tenuta d’occhio da tanti principi. Rinchiusa in una torre da cui non può aiutarli.

Non voglio vederli soffrire a causa mia, fare un pellegrinaggio da me come servi a piedi scalzi, per farsi perdonare colpe che non hanno commesso > pensò Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera lo guardò uscire dalla stanza e tornare con il kit del pronto soccorso. Serrò gli occhi, mentre l’altro gli sfasciava la benda, sentì freddo nella parte dolorante, e fu colto da un capogiro a causa del bruciore del disinfettante.

“Gokudera-kun, ascoltami bene. Tu non sei un peso” disse Tsunayoshi con tono duro. Deglutì a vuoto. “Iiih, così è suonato un po’ spaventoso” ammise.

“No, è suonato perfetto” esalò Gokudera, mentre Tsuna gli bendava di nuovo la ferita.

< Senza di lui sono un gatto abbandonato fuori, al freddo. Mi sento così inutile rispetto a Hibari-san o a Yamamoto. Loro sì che difendono il nostro Cielo come due cavalieri > rifletté.

Fuori dalla finestra si era alzato l’ululato del vento, che copriva i suoni della città.

Tsunayoshi gl’infilò una camicia e gliela chiuse, rosso in viso, le pupille dilatate.

“Aspettami qui che poso tutte queste cose e poi finisco di vestirti. A scuola ti porto io” promise.

Hayato chinò il capo, il viso coperto in parte dai capelli argentei.

“Vi avevo promesso che sarei stato attento, ma non riesco sempre a non farmi ferire” mormorò.

Tsunayoshi gli rispose: “A me va bene finché tu ci tieni alla tua vita. Poi gl’incidenti succedono e quelli non si possono evitare. L’importante è non andarseli a cercare”.


End file.
